


The Three Realities (Plus the Thousands of Others Along with it)

by BlackIce_K1lls



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Car Accidents, Drinking, Gen, Insanity, Multi, Murder, Non-Chronological, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Suicide, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: Splitting into three would be absolutely painful, if we meant it literally. that wouldn't be the case for world of Inanimate Insanity. Because their world split into three... timelines. It split into three timelines. One that is the best, one that was okay, and one that is the absolute worst. Along with that, two of them split into more timelines, but they're not as important.What is important is that everyone is basically screwed, no matter what.Paintbrush really wished it hadn't come to this. Stupid snakes.-a revamp of Lets Not Die Again-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Hey, we need a basic understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm revamping Let’s Not Die Again. There's just a lot that I've been adding to this au for the last 5 to 6 years. This whole this was a coping mechanism I think and it stuff got added and taken away due to me being a kid. So there was some fnaf at some point, a lot of vocaloid, a dash of Homestuck, and KagePro being the biggest influence on this whole thing. 
> 
> So let's I hope I don't abandon fic.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. It’s finally the end." MePhone joined MePad on the sailboat.

MePad fiddled with his tablet in his hands, his eyes unfocused. "The very end?"

MePhone nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing else to do now."

"So what will we do?"

MePhone stared for a bit. He leaned over the railing. "Not sure. Maybe actually grow up like a kid for once."

"That be nice for once."

"Yeah it would."

-

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Today is the beginning of torture once more." MePhone leaned back on the sailboat.

MePad had unfocused eyes, looking away at something MePhone couldn't possibly see. "It started while the show was still going... sir."

That word felt like acid on his tongue. Yet he couldn’t break the habit of saying it. 

MePhone shrugged. "I know, I know. But usually after this point you dedicate your life to protecting me. It’s really annoying actually."

He sighed. "It really makes me want to die right now."

MePad looked down in distain. "I know sir."

-

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. So, Season 2 was a bust." MePhone casually pointed out.

MePad crammed his suitcase with clothes and manga. "A major one at that. I wonder why."

"Dunno. Stuff happens."

"You're really acting quite carefree, more that usual." MePad looked him up and down. MePhone's posture was slack with his hands behind head, kicking at the ground. "Maybe a bit childish."

"Hey..." MePhone shot him a look. "You're like just slightly younger that me. If anything you should be acting like this."

MePad's face twisted in confusion. "But just why are you acting like this?"

"Well... We're going back right? I want to at least feel like I'm my age for once. I miss being like that."

MePhone frowned. "I just... you never really got to be kids. We never got to be kids. I want that back. Even if I'm just 7 years old, I feel like I’ve already jumped to 25. I want to just be a kid."

MePad blinked. "That’s a reasonable reason."

-

Paintbrush hated this.

They hated being like this. They hated Knife's great great whatever for making this. Sure, it's cool but, they just HAD to get the one that makes them forget nothing. 

For about 6500 years (okay, 6682 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 12 hours, 16 minutes, 52 seconds and counting) whatever god thats out there really must wanted to see them suffer because damn, they just cant catch a break.

...

You probably have no idea what's going on, do you?

Yeah I figured.

Let’s back up those 6500 years.

It all started with Knife. Well, not Knife, but rather his great great great grandfather. And that's grandfather with BIG air quotes because Knife is the reincarnation of a reincarnation of a reincarnation of a reincarnation of his 3x great grandpa. Complicated and confusing? Yep.

So to HEAVILY oversimplify, that ancestor of Knife made this place called the Heat Haze to store these snakes he made. Side note, the snakes grant really cool abilities and reside in people's body to be used. Anyways, he dies and then enters the Heat Haze, which is not a thing that should've happened.

So yeah, people who die now enter the Heat Haze. Though this only affects objects for some reason. Usually this would be bad, but since the Haze was a place made for cohabitation, nothing horrible happens.

Side effect is that if you die in pairs, one of gets to get out and get a cool ability by taking one of the snakes. No one really knows why but the ability also pertains to your greatest desire.

Back to Paintbrush. They’ve just ran over Fan with their car and Test Tube by proxy. A bunch of stuff happens that involves a lot of manslaughter and getting haunted by the ghosts you just manslaughtered because robots are not a good hiding place for dead bodies. We'll get to that stuff later.

Guilt over takes them, they die due to outside cause, and then gets torn out of the Heat Haze(we'll elaborate on that later) with this FUCKING COBRA that will serve them to the end of eternity. So now Paintbrush has the memory snake on top of being half dead. Great start for our protagonist everyone!

Also on top of that, well...

"W-w-w-w-wait, you gotta back up there. Basically your youngest phone brother has this evil snake-"

"Legless lizard."

"That will enact revenge on you because of some snakes you have, along with killing your family, in order to combine the Heat Haze and living world to bring about endless suffering all because of a family feud?"

"Yep." MePhone replied, popping the p. He went back to fiddling with his phone.

Paintbrush stared at the teenager and threw their hands in the air. "I hate this world sometimes."

"Get in line."


	2. Weirdest Wedding of My (After?)Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trophy and Knife attend a wedding. It's weird for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... all of these aren't in any particular order so don't be surprised when someone says that Knife is dead but in the next chap he's alive. It's confusing putting this together.
> 
> Rule of thumb, everything is non-chronological unless I say which part is after what chapter.

His mother was beautiful in that dress. He thought he'd never see the day.

Trophy's mother was very athletic compared to his dad. Though he wouldn't know that unless he actually met his dad when he was younger. His mother was so cheerful and kind. She was assertive and stern. Medallion wouldn't take shit from anyone.

So why the hell is she marrying that jerk's dad!?

Whew. Breathe Trophy, breathe. Or rather, focus on the garter snake attempting to calm you down with happy memories while also simultaneously being wrapped around your literal dead heart. Just focus. Ignore that whole fact. Just focus.

Knife had never met his dad before the whole dying thing. But he sure reminds him of Trophy.

He's speaks in this accent he can't quite place. He acts like those 50s greasers from way back when. Kinda like The Outsiders. He adores women. He's an absolute nerd for cars and blades. Switchblade is quite possibly the most carefree, off his rocker man Knife has ever met.

So how the hell did he end up dating that jock's mom!?

Trophy and Knife had the same thought process. Basically, straight laced girly plus greasy freeloader equals compatibility??? The entire thing threw both guys off. Not to mention the entire monkey wrench that was Trophy's dad showing up.

(Well, more like being brought in because he got trapped in a mirror and Suitcase found him.)

Suitcase drank her soda with an indifferent expression. "So I know I haven't been here for the last few months so ya gotta catch me up here. Why are your entire family lines alive and stuff? I though they all died."

Trophy let out an exasperated sigh. "Remember how I told you that the Cherries can do some weird pseudo revival stuff? Y’know, because of the eye ability and junk?"

She leaned back in her chair. "Yeah?"

"The fuckers did some stuff, trying to see if they could revive Knife 'cause Cleaver asked them to and they could. But they also brought along the rest of his lineage because of reincarnation bullshit."

Suitcase shifted her eyes. "That doesn't explain why you mom and grandma are alive though."

"I stepped into the weird occult circle thing and that brought them back. Apparently."

"That doesn't explain how that freeloader and Medallion got together though." The mirror piped.

"Shut it Daffodil." The two yelled.

Suitcase grabbed the rim of her drink with her robot arm. "Shooting another question: am I technically gonna be Knife's half step sister cause you're my half brother and Knife is gonna be your step brother?"

Trophy looked at her with wide eyes. "I've got no fucking clue." He buried his head in his arms.

She dropped her drink back onto the counter. Reaching behind her, Suitcase pulled out a few tablets. "Tylenol?"

Trophy lifted his head glaring at the pills for a few seconds. "I am a literal ghost in a machine with a snake wrapped around my corpse's heart."

"Your point being?"

"I can't take medicine even if I wanted to! Plus, I don't think Tylenol is good for snakes either."

Suitcase half shrugged. "I dunno. I just hope you can handle being an uncle now."

Trophy's face stared, then twisted into a mix of understanding and horror. "Goddammit. That's right. Knife got himself killed and now we got that kid on our hands."

"I'm just surprised Soap offed him so hard he reincarnated."

"That's how his entire lineage works ya dipshit. Die and then get reincarnated. That's been the case for like _hundreds_ of years." He threw his arms up.

"Yeah, but like, Knife lasted like 20 years while the rest lasted like a good few hundred."

Trophy opened his mouth but stopped. "Whatever, my mom's happy so I'll be happy. Even when she's happy with my eventual step bro's dad."

"Your mom's nice."

He tilted his head. "Huh?"

"I said your mom is nice. She's a nice lady. I wish my mom was like that." Suitcase elaborated.

"Really?"

"Really dipshit. Now go get dressed. She wouldn't like it if you weren't at her wedding."

"Shit, you're right." Trophy bolted out from his seat. "Thanks sis!"

"No problem!" She glanced overy the medicine before setting it down. "Still not getting used to being older then him..."

Daffodil spoke from his mirror prison. "Posso andare anch'io?"

"No clue dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask me in the comments if you're like super confused to what's going on with some stuff. Or not. Whatever floats your boat.


End file.
